


PRETTY BOY

by marieah



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: BDSM, DomSunggyu, Edgeplay, M/M, Object Insertion, SubWoohyun, Top Kim Sunggyu, bottomWoohyun, collar kink, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieah/pseuds/marieah
Summary: be ware what you plan.things come bite you in the ass....unexpectedly.





	1. Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Whaaa, I can't belive this was inspired by Birth of a Family.Namu's innocent act in a similar innocent TV show turned into this...  
> I blame him and only him. 
> 
> Who else out there doesn't believe Namu and 'innocent' mix well? ;)))

Oh, what a beautiful day! Sun shining bright, coffee brewed with just the right bitterness , the most tasty pancake imprinting on his taste buds,almost erasing another deep flavour.

Almost.

One might try,but he had several other senses filled to the brim with the most addictive impact.How can he not enjoy every single thing that made his boyfriend that enthralling?

Their friends always called him whipped,he liked to call himself spellbound.Cheeky, cheesy, girly....whatever!Not like they could feel the deep connection he had with his hyung.And never would he give in calling him like that out loud or on his own accord.

For the past four years they've been together Woohyun only played on risk, calling the elder anything but 'hyung';the frustrated Gyu would be throwing a fit knowing he did it just out of spite.

In reality,Woohyun only enjoyed the intensity of that spurr of authority,because an angry,flustered Gyu turned his brains into mush when directing all of that into his fucking the daylights out of his boyfriend.

That's also what he hoped to achieve with dismissing their "pet' on to better places;namely having it adopted by a countryside family.It was only fair for a dog to enjoy his wiggling in the nature's arms, not confined inside a city apartment.Why was Gyu reacting so gloomy? 

It had been fun at first when he had brought the cub and they shared responsabilities into nursing it,but Woohyun had to admit he never got along,like it had been a mutual understanding to fight over Gyu.

Everybody laughed at his crazy ideas.Of course,the mutt won their sympathy(puppy eyes held that kind of power, apparently),making him the bad character. And when he confronted them with the bite marks,they had the audacity to accuse him of provoking the poor animal.

What?!? 

Well, no more.He won't have it last longer than this! It freaking growled at him on a very hot make-out session,almost drawing blood if it hadn't been for Gyu's fast reflexes(imagine that!).

So, he took it upon him to find it a decent family at least;no matter what,he couldn't forget Gyu's crying fit when he told him the news.

It was his baby and he couldn't just part with it.He barely even talked to Woohyun for a week,before he admitted his boyfriend might have the slightlest reasoning.

Guess the bloody bite helped .

But Gyu wouldn't give up so easily,so Woohyun knew that if he wanted to still have a chance at his boyfriend's forgiveness(even though he should be the one asking him!) he needed to make the best out of the whole ordeal.

Tears are gonna flow, shoulders will be needed lent for the sad person to cry his soul out.

The least Woohyun could do for the soon-whimpering Sunggyu on his parting with the nasty creature he nurtured since a pup was helping him create a good memory.

So he bought a dog collar for them to personalise ,before the new owner(thank god someone agreed to take pity on his sorry ass and adopt that evil dog!) came and took the gift's recipient out of their apartment once and for all.

He thought about it to the last detail, how he could coax Gyu into believing it was for the best(his, for sure;no more bites to come!) and how they could visit the creature whenever they missed it(as if! he'd have himself admitted with stomach flu before doing anything of the sorts).The hand made name-tag was just for show, though Woohyun kinda felt a pang of jealousy;the dog still was deem fit for Gyu's attention more than him ever had been.

He glanced at the clock counting another hour before Gyu would come in,so he busied himself with the ustensils they'd be using when crafting the "memory".He had to swallow bitterly at that.

He was currently in a swamp,turning the collar on all sides,testing its weigh in his hands and feeling the metallic dents adorning it;it brought a strange feeling in his gut.The front ring designed to carry the name tag was especially mesmerising.

"Would it fit it?Maybe I should double check and leave as less time for Gyu to reminisce when dealing with it.He might change his mind."he shrudded, anxious from the mere thought.

Just as he stepped up he heard the familiar beeping of the door opening,but he didn't pay it too much attention, too busy catching himself in the mirror fixing the dog collar around his own neck in order to choose the best spot for hanging the naming tag after personalising the damn thing.For some odd reason, he and the mutt shared the same width, according to Gyu. 

"Look Gyu, don't you think this'll look great on the cub?"he welcomed his hyung ,partly turning towards him.

He never really paid attention to the constant comparisson the elder voiced out casually,too busy avoiding the barking mutt that was out to get him whenever he tried getting closer to his boyfriend.

Safe to say, Woohyun was 100% keen on doing the impossible just to have it out the door as soon as possible.

So, it wasn't such a wonder that he didn't fight the elder when his husky voice finally reached him,from behind.The dark reflection of him looming over Woohyun like a predator(such clichee,but really accurate) had him frozen in place.

"Don't." The commanding tone left no room for questioning." Keep it on." he growled. Woohyun was sure he didn't mistake the comparison in his 'answer'.

Confused at first, Woohyun frowned,unconsciously biting on his bottom lip.He had turned completely towards the distracting voice;he always reacted in submission at the deep tone.

Gulping down the lump in his throat,he only had a second to fully take on Gyu's aura,before the elder strutted in slow motion until he could feel the heat reverberating from him;Ok, he must come down with something after all,because he was burning, Woohyun thought .

They had plenty of heated encounters for Woohyun not to read the signs of lust in Gyu's aproach,but this time was different,more feral,more demanding , more imposing.

His body reacted with such intensity even without a word exchanged.

The dark orbs of the elder's eys promised things he never even knew he would want,much less enjoy;he trusted him,yes.But Woohyun never felt that compelled to a fiery desire.

The moment Gyu hooked his forefinger in the front ring,drawing him closer(if that was even possible),eyes slowly drinking him in,made him fight a moan forming in his throat.

It escaped not a second later, when Gyu's thumb traced his bleeding bottom lip by then.

The snicker decorating that addictive sight was bordeline his self restraint,but Woohyun felt the silent denial and ended up biting on the torturous thumb instead,eliciting a hot sounding inhale from Gyu,who pulled on the ring,making him gasp and release his bitten flesh from Woohyun's hot cavern.

"I'll be doing the marking,pretty boy."he whispered in his ear.

What the hell just happened?!Woohyun was beyond any level headed thinking,he only knew he wanted more and felt almost on the brink of begging for it.His body was set for just one thing and Gyu was merely starting playing with his mind;he knew that much.

He could come by just being under his stare,but was dreading the aftermath. Gyu never did anything 'half measure'.Whether you felt his love or wrath,it was ALWAYS with the same amount of intensity and he had come to know of both the hard way.

Fuck, why did he have to use that word?! "Hard" was exactly what Gyu had brought him to be when he kept undressing him with that beastly glare,until he took mercy on his throbbing bulge and palmed it with just enough amount to draw out another moan that he urgently punished with a strong slap across.

"Fuck!"Woohyun groaned, both from pain and pleasure.How the heck was that even possible?

"You're not allowed that, yet."Gyu grabbed his jaw with force,making him look up with teary eyes.

He understood he meant the groaning.His whole body screamed domination and Woohyun felt he already led him down,fairly aware of the fact that he couldn't take much more before he came.

He wasn't ashamed, just amazed of how he ended up liking this new side of his...boyfriend?No, he wasn't his Gyu,he admitted staring at him losening his silk black necktie,eyes intent on his the whole time.

With the first two buttons undone Woohyun sharply inhaled on his own at the mesmerising sight of the other's flawless skin;always a turn on,it made him silently curse his growing bulge.The fucker knew exactly what he was doing,his saddistic smile was more than self explanatory.

Or was it?!

Next thing he knew,Gyu was threadding the silk through the front ring,bringing the thinner side up to his lips.

"This is more appropriate to suck on.Enjoy!"he encouraged,taking a step back to see just how obedient Woohyun was.

"Good boy."he praised,retrieveing the silk and testing its dampness,before knotting it to the ring."It's slippery;this way it won't unfold."he said not even casting Woohyun a glance,like he was talking to a manequin.

In his cooped up mode,Woohyun managed to register the hidden meaning of the elder's words,feeling the verbal admonestation:the tie was slippery because it still sported the remnants of his cum from earlier that morning,which he vowed to take care of as soon as Gyu got home. Not only the bastard made him taste himself,but made sure he enjoyed it while doing it.

All the while he had his mental fight-off,Gyu had seized his hands,bounding them together with the other part of his tie and smiled as if contemplating his makeshift.With a second once over,he reached for his black belt,chuckling at Woohyun's gawking eyes.

"Oh, pretty boy.This is not for your entertainment."he said,finally freeing the blasted thing from the loopes of the suit pants.

All smiles gone from his face,Gyu forcefully pushed Woohyun into the adjacent wall.He was mad, but for the love of god if Woohyun knew why.As well as he had no frigging idea why he felt so aroused by all that rough treatment! When had he developed the kink?Because he had to admit at least to himself that more than anything he did enjoy the whole show.

Just as fast,Gyu slammed his right palm on the wall,the piercing sound making Woohyun's sensitive ears bring him close to dizziness,so he shut his eyes,avoiding frontal contact.

Crap, how could he forget Gyu always read him like an open book?

"Don't think,even for a slightest second ,that this is a show!"he puffed hotly in his ear."And fucking keep those pretty eyes open."he ordered,tracing his belt over Woohyun's already dripping cock.

The touch was agonising and Woohyun didn't need his eyes to know what would be Gyu's next move;he almost flinched when he felt the change in his posture,forecasting his blow.

Only it didn't hit the aching flesh,instead looped around his already bounded hands.Before the panting resolved,he felt the pull,soon after Gyu's command turning him into a hot mess.

"On your fours."

He should've fought the giddiness,the expectancy of much more.Instead,Woohyun found himself gladly obeying,though never in his life had he succumbed to such treatment.

The gentle touch of Gyu's hand on his face wasn't in the least apeasing.Arousing, maybe.His crouching position didn't diminish the dominating stance, if more it made him lean into the messed act the elder was basking in.

The hard features were gone for the moment,letting his fingers roam over Woohyun's own distorted ones,totally enthralled by the view of the youngest pecking each tip.

"Pretty boy."he said with satisfaction,bringing his face up to him.

Woohyun knew this time to meet him eyes wide open.

"You're still away from a treat."Gyu snickered,pulling the belt under him and bringing it over the crack of his up in air ass,which he smacked with great pleasure before attaching it to the back of the collar,none of the acts less rougher.

Woohyun began seeing stars,the friction from the belt on his swollen balls matching that of the silk bonding on his hands that tortured the throbbing cock with each try to free himself.It was either he chocked himself or aroused his already horny body even more.

The torture went both ways, no matter what he chose!

How did he get here? Why was he still bent on going thurther with whatever sick game Gyu had in store?

When did he become so submissive?When had he started enjoying the part?!

It suddenly cross his fogged mind that never once had he questioned Gyu,like somewhere deep inside he had always known.

The thing was,Woohyun didn't mind.He may loathe the denial of his release,but never the one that held the power to bestow such bliss whenever he felt deem.

Nonetheless,he needed something,before he went completely crazy.Woohyun was new to this,but his body had its own ways of keeping tabs on how long he could go on.

Unbeknownst to what might trigger,Woohyun moaned with his lips on the floor.He felt himself close,the burning pit in his stomach melting his last thoughts.The friction increased,with each elaborated breath he was struggling to get.

"Come and I'll make sure you choke before you finish yourself off."Gyu's voice turned somber again."It's really a state of mind."he grabbed Woohyun's pulsing cock with tremendous force."You can do that much,can't you, pretty boy?"

That's it, the pain overrode his back and Woohyun forgot about any intent of release, screaming out his frustration at the constraint on his member.

The fuck, Gyu?!What was he, blind?Couldn't he see he...

Sooner than it started,Woohyun's burst of anger dispersed.He hadn't screamed out his pain, but his denial.

Ok, he was losing it.The lack of air made him act so out of character.

Fuck, he had been doing this ever since Gyu began the session.Who was he to complain? And when the hell did he become so know-it-all?!!

Bit by bit,his panting became less elaborate,making Woohyun all the more aware of his surroundings.

"See, it's not so hard."Gyu's feet came in front of him.

He hadn't even realised when the latter had released his hold or when he moved.Woohyun was still facing the floor,the whole body weight on his knees and shoulders and his sweatty right temple.

He only heard faint shuffling of the kitchen cabbinets,and the clinking of ice cubes in a glass,before he felt the cold liquid pressed to his lips.He licked it without asking for permission,the parched him understanding Gyu wouldn't deny that much;he wouldn't have offered ,otherwise,right?

Woohyun lost himself in the numbing sensation, welcomed it with such despair,that it came as a shock,both mentally and physically when the piercing cold reached past his hole.

HE almost choke inhaling the rest of the ice cube,when he felt another piece being pushed roughly inside him.The coughing fit destroyed him,feeling the jostle of the cubes as well as the bondings repeated friction on his awakened cock. It was maddening! He felt tears forming and breaching the safe haven of his open eyes;he just couldn't close them.

"You better not release anything from inside you."

Gyu got up pouring himself a nice portion of cognac,much to Woohyun's dismay.

God, he didn't think he could hold himself much longer.Not this time.He was already a trembling mess.

He saw Gyu circling him,sipping casually from the amber liquid.Then he crouched again and Woohyun prayed (fucking prayed!) he'd repeat his torture by grabbing him again just enough for him to forget he wasn't allowed anything else than writhing against his hand.

"Never liked my boose but on the rocks."he said,barely touching Woohyun's ass and slowly setting aside the belt from his crack and fucking licking at his abused hole.

Woohyun was all senses! Hot tongue molding his iced walls,pushing his limits of endurance to the edges of sanity.The satisfied sounds reverberating from his mouth into his ass was the most insane thing Woohyun had experienced.Until Gyu pushed himself all the way in.

Then, Woohyun lost it completely.

He knew nothing of himself, only felt Gyu.

He didn't care about anything but feeling him,ramming hotly,mercilessly into him,filling him to the brim after voiding his whole self of any constraint.

"Come for me , pretty boy."Gyu's voice breached the fog in his head,lifting him on his knees and holding him up from his jaw from behind.

As soon as it came undone,the collar fell with a resonating thud on the floor,giving Woohyun a chance to inhale so deep that his orgasm hit twice as hard;never had he done it that way.

It was after some while before he could properly form any words, not that he felt such need.Gyu had seen to anything he may have needed,from getting him off the floor,to cleaning him and spooning his spent body ,then kissing his marked neck and wrists.

He didn't apologise,he didn't even look like he regretted anything.

Woohyun couldn't believe he didn't expected it in the first place.He took hold of Gyu's bitten thumb and caressed it lightly, like he was the one that felt sorry.

"Are you sure you want the dog out?"Gyu suddenly asked.

"What?"Woohyun stopped.a looming feeling making its way in his head.

"I only got him to fight my dominating urges.With it gone, I would have to find a replacement."Gyu chuckled.

"Hyung!" Woohyun wailed in frustration.

Well, he hadn't expected to freeze Gyu on the spot,but he did.How could he compare the both of them?That was a brainless animal, dammit!

"Replacement?!really?What do you take me for?"he went on venting his anger,only to fall on deaf ears."Hyung, are...hey, are you listening?"he waved his hand in front of the elder.

"I....don't think you are ready."Gyu flustered with the words.

"For what?Yah, don't change the subject!You almost took me for a dog."

"I didn't.I'm not a zoophile, dammit.What I am is...."

"A fucking shocking surprise."Woohyun cut in.

He didn't miss the look of pain that crossed Gyu's face, so he hurried to explain.

"I..I don't mean it in a bad way.God, how do I say this?"he bit his lip.

"Woohyun, will you be willing to play the sub part?"Gyu asked."We've never talked about something similar and I guess it came as a shock what we did earlier, but..."

"....i didn't hate it."Woohyun admitted."I'm not sure just how much I like it, but I didn't hate it.And , I think I understand what you meant;you need to give into ....your urges,to let off the steam."

"That's a very romantic point of view."Gyu faintly smiled."There's much more to it.But it all come down to..."

"Trust."Woohyun said looking straight at him.

He knew, now.That's what Gyu searched for.All along.As long as they weren't restricted by any boundaries,he'd let himself go all the way,but he won't;unless Woohyun trusted him enough to feel safe around and with him.

"I won't replace the dog."Woohyun tried getting off the bed.

"I didn't mean it like that.Why aren't you freaked about ...me?"Gyu restrained him into the sheets.

"I've never trusted you more than...earlier.And I won't do it any lesser from now on."Woohyun pecked his nose.

" Aren't you the prettiest boy."Gyu looked at him through shaded eyes.

Oh, boy!


	2. Choc(k)olate Crafting

Slender fingers molded the chocolate paste into an all familiar pattern, giving it as much attention into the details as he had received several(basically everytime) times from his former boyfriend.

How could he mess things up so badly?!

A sudden hiss escaped his mouth as he retracted his hand from the steaming device placed nearby, something he had to use in order to get the dough more pliant in his handling.

The faint blush that creaped up his neck was painfully reminding him of his lover's heated touches, something he craved feeling even as he spoke.

But it wouldn't be...granted that easily. He was starting to get fidgety with more pressure he applied on the sweet paste, crafting thoroughly into it.

He should've never taken the other's words so lightly. But he had been impatient to share his good news with him, at the expanse of ignoring all warning bells!

Sunggyu hated surprises, no matter if good or bad, kinda like a grumpy Santa Clause. He found the similarity so outrageous that he slapped himself on the cheek in order to stop from further spurting non sense.

What did surprise him was the arousing feeling washing over him, making him unable to stop his moaning fit.

It might've been a combination of several triggers, but he was only focusing on the heat forming in his guts as he started squirming into a much comfortable position.

Who was he kidding?

There was nothing comfy about being denied release while having your ass plugged with a vibrator.

His latest punishment started off with the wickedest smirk he ever recalled Sunggyu showing, but he submitted without much struggle,knowing there would be no other way he would please him after his daring attempt. In fact, this whole ache was self explanatory for what his boyfriend(former, by now) felt , as he himself had admitted.

Woohyun never thought he'd be happily succumb to such degree that a near humiliation would be taken as a pleasing method in the elder's eyes. They almost didn't consider it until he defied the rules he had laid down before accepting him as a sub.

Well, heck, he was still learning!

A new rush crumbled his insides as the dry orgasm hit with such intensity, it had him grabbing at the cooking board with trembling fingers. He had learned nothing could quench the arousal and he wouldn't disobey Sunggyu by touching himself.

But he could only withstand so much.

He gulped the powerful grunt that threatened to leave his throat, instead he inhaled through his nose and shallow breathed out, trying to accomodate the aching high he'd experienced.

"By all means, don't bottle it up."

Woohyun was at a loss of words, but abundantly responding to the soft voice behind him, looming over his already spent body in his well known dominating way.

"I miss hearing you."he closed in, pecking his bare shoulder."I think I'm tempted to allow you this one time.You think I should?"he whispered his teasing question at the shell of Woohyun's ear, anew heat wave building up to turn his mind into mush.

Woohyun's panting was more than sufficient for an answer, not that he'd dare to speak it outloud since he hadn't been given permission to yet.

But Sunggyu wouldn't be so lenient with him.He was still set on proving a point and he did it so painfully good it made the younger lean into the warm touch, as his waist was being fondled with strong pressure, eliciting his silent moan.

 

"Let it out."Sunggyu send his order in the most mind blowing tone, enjoying the loud moans Woohyun echoed at his rough handling on his ass cheeks.

It went beyond his wildest dreams how much he could come undone at the sound of the elder's satisfied grunt only.

"It's a pity to hide such shameful conduct.I haven't noticed how much of a turn on your whorish behaviour is."he nibbled Woohyun's nape, all too aware of the maddening effect it had on him.

He was a writhing mess, a ticking bomb on a countdown when he felt the needle pastry wheel piercing his erect nipple under Sunggyu's slow guidance, bringing him grinding on the other's bulge in a poor attempt of keeping grounded, if that was even possible.

He had no other pillar, nor did he desire anything, anyone else to give him support.

Sunggyu had always been the one.

He would die happy at his hands, but he kinda wished he'd not be that inebriated by him in the process.However, he couldn't fight the feeling that losing him, his dominance, would shatter the overwhelming bond they created through their scenes.It was then that he entrusted Sunggyu the most and when he had the solid promise that he'd be taken care of with the outmost care.

"Is this too much?"the elder brought one hand in front of them, palming over his apron the aching angry hard on Woohyun had been reduced to.He didn't hold back, his screams filling the air as he rode another consuming dry orgasm, his head pulled back to lean on Sunggyu's shoulder."What was that? I didn't get it.Pretty boy has to talk properly, not whine like a bitch."he added, keeping his neck exposed for his own ravishing pleasure.

His kisses burned a trail hotter than lava, but his bites sent Woohyun over the top, not keeping track of the times he was branded so possesively.He needed those, he needed Sunggyu to keep him leveled, but he only alleviated his senses.

"Aahhh...I.....nee...fuck....Gyu.....".Panting and moaning, Woohyun finally broke, tearing his distress.He had reached his limit.

"Is this why pretty boy designed these?"he cooed in his ear, unaffected by his turmoil, as he tasted the chocolate fleur de lis pattern displayed on the wooden board."All for my entertainment?"he turned the younger in his arms, cupping his face in one hand."I might like those, but I love how you scream my name more."he circled his previously gentle hand around Woohyun's neck in a vice hold."I may develop an addiction over your treats."he smirked pouring the melted chocolate over his chest, stealing his last resort while he choked down his pained cries , admiring his doing with the most hungry gaze.

Woohyun was losing his footing already as he inhaled what minimum amount of air was allowed, an all exciting rush overcoming him as the hot chocolate trail was lapped at by the elder who sucked his way down to the younger's belly.Much too soon Sunggyu got back up, tugging the apron and undoing the restrain on Woohyun's cock, eyes never leaving his, drinking in the image theyounger offered while he also removed the butt plug, leaving a chilling emptiness to the spent boy.

"I won't accept unless you keep from cumming.If you can't see the point in all this, then it's not much we can do about it anymore."he warned, getting Woohyun's undevided attention.

Yes, he knew.He had already known as soon as he had voiced out his proposal to him.Woohyun hadn't given too much thought into it, but he understood what he had deprived the elder of.He had been just so fucking over the moon and back he'd failed to see things from Sunggyu's perspective, who wanted to earn and reassure himself of the younger's trust.He didn't get to ask him in his own way, instead Woohyun had crumbled his resolution with his overexcited proposal.

So Woohyun braced himself for whatever Sunggyu had in store for him, because there was no way he'd lose him.

It just wasn't as easy as he hoped, withstanding the dark stare pinning him in place.Wordlessly, Sunggyu grazed his leaking shaft with another sharp pastry wheel,bringing his mouth over the clenched jaw of the younger, soon after leaning his shaved cheek on the other's.

"Do you trust me?"

"Gyu...."Woohyun only managed a small wail, nodding his response as he felt the impression rolling pin shoved up his ass in a swift move.It wasn't made to torture, rather to arouse, but he still bit his lips drawing blood, as Sunggyu started to ram into him, stroking his dick with the same speed.

"Remember my condition."he growled, hearing his laborious breathing.

"Gyu...I...."

"I was on edge, too.Barely keeping from asking you, afraid I'd mess up."he confessed, kissing his sweatty temple."And then you went all in, without a single care."he grunted, pushing himself inside Woohyun, insted of the cold object.

Woohyun saw stars! He passed over the horizont, reached fucking Nirvana!!

"And I couldn't stand your carefree attitude.Later on I realised I was in fact jealous, but also afraid of what the whole thing might turn into in case I lost you."he pressed harder, touching Woohyun in the deepest spot."So I'll grant you this one.If you'll have me."he locked eyes, keeping up his beastly act.

Woohyun came stronger than imagined, feeling air lifted as he rode his orgasm with Sunggyu's name filling the room, soon enough his .....future husband following in his steps.

He took so much out of that experience that he couldn't wait to spend his life with that devastating devil.

Because he was one chocolate treat away from heaven.

And he was his.


End file.
